The Cure
by Marajsky
Summary: Two weeks after her only friend dies, Dana Scully searches for a Alternative Treatments for her illness that could not only kill her but damn her soul for forever. Can Nick Knight save her? Or will an old friend come to save her?


Date: Wed, 24 Sep 1997 22:54:54 -0400
    
    From: marajsky@snip.net (Char Priolo)
    
    Subject: REVISED Story: The Cure 1/6
    
    Title - The Cure -Forever Knight/X-Files Crossover
    
    Author -Char Priolo      
    
    E-Mail address -Marajsky@snip.net
    
    Archive: Anywhere and everywhere
    
    Rating -PG 
    
    Category -A (Angst), R (Romance-MSR/S other), C (Crossover)
    
    Spoilers -End of 4th season of XF
    
    Disclaimers: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them
    
    and I promise to return them in good or excellent condition to their original
    
    owners.
    
    Summary -Two weeks after her only friend dies, Dana Scully searches for 
    
    a "Alternative Treatments" for her illness that could not only kill her but
    
    damn
    
    her soul for forever. Can Nick Knight save her? Or will an old friend come 
    
    to save her?  
    
    Set: After end of 4th season of XF, 3rd season of FK, but before "Last Knight"
    
    =========================================================
    
    The Cure
    
    By: Char Priolo 
    
    Dana Scully's Journal
    
    June 1, 1997:
    
    11:21pm
    
       Well it's been a long time since I wrote in this journal, I thought now
    
    was a good time to start again. My shrink thinks it might help me through
    
    to the end. Where do I start? It's been two weeks since I got the call to
    
    ID a body. Now I'm alone, mom can't help, she wouldn't understand. And the
    
    one person that would decided to take the easy way out, I still can't
    
    believe it. Why did he leave me alone to deal with my illness, I can't go
    
    on like this. The treatments are not going well, it fact I think they are
    
    making me worse. I have come to an decision that can either help me or kill
    
    me, I have to find the answer no matter what the cost. I've tried many
    
    forms or "Alternative Treatments"  from acupuncture to faith healing, and
    
    herbal treatments, nothing. I did hear of a band of people in Toronto
    
    Canada that have been known to live for hundreds of years. I'm booked on a
    
    flight to Canada in the morning and should be there shortly after night
    
    fall. My source gave me a name of a club where these people go to called
    
    "The Raven".
    
    June 2, 1997:
    
    8:30pm
    
      Well I just checked it to my hotel room not far from this club, but before I
    
    checked in I went and did a little shopping. Man, I can't wait to see my
    
    Visa bill, oh hell who care anymore! I found a outfit for my first night
    
    out on the town in months, this time I told myself I wouldn't get another
    
    tattoo! The dress is green silk with a very low cut neckline and no middle,
    
    just two this strips one on each side, so it will show my tattoo. I hope I
    
    have the guts to wear it! Well what the hell! I'm going to die so why not
    
    have some fun, let go for once. I will have fun tonight and maybe find the
    
    answers that brought me here.
    
    The Raven:
    
    9:45pm
    
    LaCroix just finished his nightly radio show when he saw a sight that
    
    nearly took his breath away. A petite red head wearing a dress of emerald
    
    green silk, showing a tattoo of a snake in a ring on her back. He decide to
    
    check her out, he sensed she was seeking him or the others out. Is she a
    
    danger? He could not sense danger from her, just hope and desperation. She
    
    was a delightful creature that he just HAD to meet. Trying to ignore the
    
    blood lust building up inside him, he made his approach.
    
       "Good evening my dear." LaCroix said to the pretty creature from behind
    
    her.
    
    She jumped and reached for something at her side, Dana forgot she left her
    
    weapon at the hotel. She was faced with a tall man with short spiky blonde
    
    hair
    
    with gray eyes. "Oh, I am so sorry for freighting you. I'm the owner of
    
    this club, LaCroix." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.
    
        "Oh it's ok I guess I'm a bit jumpy. I'm Dana." She did not want to get to
    
    friendly with this guy. Something about him frightened her to the bone.
    
        "Welcome Dana, can I get you something to drink?"
    
        "Um .. How about gin straight up." She knew she would pay for this in the
    
    morning.
    
        "Sure. May I ask what is a lovely creature like you are doing in a
    
    place like this?"
    
        'Man can't he find a new pick up line, gez.' Dana thought to herself as
    
    she 
    
    rolled her eyes, but there was something about this LaCroix that might be able
    
    to help her. But she still could not get away from the cold feeling of death 
    
    coming from this guy.
    
        "I'm on vacation, from Washington DC." She said trying to keep herself
    
    from 
    
    shivering.
    
        "Ah, well I am happy you came here for the night. May I ask what do you
    
    do?"
    
        "Um.. I'm a doctor." Well better to give a half truth than a total lie.
    
        " Dr. Dana. Um.. A doctor of...?"
    
        "Pathology"
    
        "Ah, I know a Pathologist too, her name is Natalie. A close friend of
    
    mine and her are very ah should I say.... friendly."
    
        "Oh that's good. By the way do you know of a group of people who have been
    
    know to live a very long time? My source said they sometimes gather here."
    
    Well
    
    better get this over with.
    
         "What do you want with them?" LaCroix whispered threateningly from 
    
    behind Dana. He knew it, she was here to destroy him and the others. 
    
    The blood lust became almost more then he could stand.
    
         "I need their help. Please help me find them." Dana said as the fear
    
    nearly overtook her.
    
        "Why? Have you come to destroy them? You can not, they are eternal. They
    
    can not die!"
    
        "I know, that's why I've come. I'm dying, and I need their help. Please
    
    help me." The tears started then.
    
        LaCroix nearly gave in to the blood lust, until he saw she was crying.
    
    Indeed she was here for help and nothing more. This Dana was not a threat
    
    to him or the others, in fact she would make a lovely addition.
    
        "My dear don't cry. Indeed I can help you. What do you know of these
    
    people?"
    
        "Not much, just that they can live to be hundreds of years old, and
    
    can't not die."
    
        "Ok, meet me here tomorrow night at midnight and I will help you. You DO
    
    know what you are seeking, don't you?" LaCroix asked as he walked her out of
    
    the club and into a taxi.
    
      "Yes, I think." Dana said as she stepped into the taxi.
    
       "Indeed. I look forward to tomorrow night. Good night Dana, until
    
    tomorrow."
    
    He said as the taxi pulled away. 
    
        "You will not harm her, LaCroix." Nick Knight said as LaCroix turned to
    
    find Nick behind him.
    
        "She wants it. She wants to be brought across. And I will be the one to
    
    bring her. Nick, you can not stop me, she is giving herself to me. It is
    
    her own free will, I did not seek her out, she searched ME out."
    
         "As I said, you WILL NOT touch her. I have been contacted by an FBI agent
    
    about her.  He is a worried she will take the same path he did, well what she
    
    though he took. He will be here anytime now."
    
         "Ah, Nick. You know the rules. If she gives herself to me, you can not
    
    stop me."
    
        "But she DOES NOT know WHAT we are. She is frightened, alone and sick.
    
    She is looking for a cure to her illness, not a fate WORSE then death. If
    
    it is 
    
    meant for her to die, then let her die. Do NOT bring her across WITHOUT
    
    her knowing the truth!"   
    
    Chapter 2
    
    June 3:
    
    11:21am
    
    Oh man! My head hurts. Why did I have that drink last night? I can't hold my
    
    liquor like I use to. Well tonight is the night! I will finally will have
    
    beaten them at their own game! I will live! Last night was a turning point
    
    in my life, I meet a man, LaCroix, who said he can help me find these
    
    people. He is a very handsome man, any woman would be crazy to not desire
    
    him. But there is something strange about him, I don't know. Whenever he
    
    touched me I felt cold, death, like he was not human. I guess working on
    
    the X-Files cases for the last four years has me jumping at shadows. There
    
    was something else about LaCroix that makes me believe him, maybe it's his
    
    soft but firm voice. But I know he can help me, that's for sure.
    
    _____________________
    
            "I'm here to see Detective Knight." Said the man who stood in front of
    
    Detective Tracy Vetter.
    
            "May I ask who you are?" Tracy asked the dark handsome man.
    
            "FBI, that's all he has to know."
    
            "OK, wait here." Tracy said as she left the front desk area to look for
    
    Nick. She found him typing away on his computer.
    
            "Nick?"
    
            "Hum." Nick Knight said as he surfed the "Net".
    
            "There is a FBI agent at the front desk looking for you." Nick's head
    
    jerked up from behind the computer screen.
    
            "What's his name?" He asked his partner.
    
            "He didn't say."
    
            "Ok, thanks Tracy." Nick said as he left the room heading down the hall 
    
    to the front desk.
    
    ______________
    
            "You looking for me? Agent ..." Nick asked the FBI agent. The agent
    
    turned around and said.
    
            "Mulder."
    
    _____________________
    
            "I believe my partner is grave danger. I had to fake my own death 
    
    to get away from THEM. You see, detective, my partner Dana Scully, is 
    
    a very sick woman. Two or is now three months ago she was diagnosed
    
    with a rare brain cancer. They gave her about six months, if she's lucky.
    
    I have reasons to believe she is here searching for a cure. You see I have
    
    a catalog of ALL the file in the 'X-Files" and there is one missing. It has 
    
    to do with a band of  vampires here in Toronto. I think she is here looking
    
    for them, thinking maybe they can help her. But there was a page missing 
    
    from the report that states that they are VAMPIRES. I pray we can find 
    
    her before they do. That's why I need your help Detective Knight." Mulder 
    
    stopped and leaned closer to Nick and whispered "I need your help because
    
    you are one of them. Don't worry I will not say anything of what I know to
    
    anyone. Please help me find her before it's too late."
    
            Nick looked at the FBI agent and said. "You do not know what you
    
    are getting into Agent Mulder. Take my advise and leave Toronto NOW and
    
    forget your partner, for your sake and for her's."
    
            "I am not leaving without Dana. Now are you going to help me or
    
    am I going to looking for her alone! Because I am not afraid of you or the
    
    others, DO you UNDERSTAND!"  
    
            "Why can't you forget her?"
    
            "Because she means alot to me. I need her and right now she needs
    
    me. All I did in the last two months was for her. If I was out of the FBI I 
    
    could find out who/what did this to her and find the answer to save her life."
    
            "Agent Mulder, I will do all I can, but if she makes the decision to
    
    crossover I can not stand in the way. But I know who she's been seeking, let's
    
    go." Nick said as they walked to Nick's caddie.
    
    ____________________
    
            LaCroix waited patiently for his prize to walk through the door. It was
    
    not a long wait, Dana walked into the "Raven" just as the clock struck
    
    midnight. She thought this was strange, the club was empty. A creaking
    
    sound sent chills up and down her spine, she had the feeling that this was
    
    a BIG mistake.
    
            'Just run away, NOW.' She said to herself as she turned to leave. The
    
    doors closed and locked by themselves, with a loud crashing noise.
    
            "I can not let you leave, Dana." LaCroix's voice can from the speakers
    
    that were around the club.
    
            "Where are you, show yourself." She screamed as she held out her
    
    weapon, nearly shooting one of the speakers. Out of the darkness behind her,
    
    LaCroix stepped out.
    
            "I'm here Dana, you still want my help, don't you?" He asked quietly as he
    
    can towards her. She turned and to her horror she said the man she hoped
    
    could help her coming towards her with eyes of bright yellow. She wanted to
    
    scream but his eyes, she couldn't stop looking into those eyes.
    
            "Yes, help me, please. I don't want to die." She said with tears running
    
    down her cheeks. LaCroix held out his hand beckon for her to take it and
    
    take his offer. Dana took one step towards him when he grabbed her wrist
    
    and pulled her to him.
    
            "I can give you life, eternal, do you want it?" He said through clinched
    
    vampiric teeth.
    
            "Yes." She said with a tearful voice, almost a whisper. LaCroix lifted her
    
    head as he bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. He stopped when he saw
    
    she wore a small gold cross around her neck. Dana, in a dream state,
    
    removed the cross as she let out a sorrowful sigh as his lips moved slowly
    
    to her neck. As his fangs broke skin, he let the warm sweet blood spill
    
    into his mouth. She tryed to break free but her held her tight, so tight
    
    she screamed in pain. As she screamed, the doors flew open and Nick Knight
    
    and another came running in.
    
            "LaCroix! Let her go!" Nick screamed as he pointed his weapon at
    
    LaCroix.
    
            "Nick, old buddy, she has come here on her own free will asking for my
    
    help. Remember the law, if a mortal chooses to crossover by their own free
    
    will, no one will stand in the way. Dana, do you want me to help you? Tell
    
    my friend and yours the truth." LaCroix asked Dana as he still held her in
    
    his arms.
    
            "Yes, I want your help." She said in a hypnotic voice.
    
            "Scully, it's me, Mulder. Don't looking into his eyes, he is hypnotizing
    
    you. Break the hold he has on you. Look at me!" 
    
            As Dana turned to look at her partner the bond that held her to LaCroix
    
    fell.
    
            "Mu.. No can't be, your dead. What's happening to me. LaCroix, what's
    
    going on? Mulder, is it really you?" She said confused.
    
            " Do not listen my dear, they can not help you, only I can save you. Give
    
    yourself to me and I will take the pain away." LaCroix said knowing his
    
    bond with her was breaking.
    
            "Yes, it's me, please take my hand and let's go home." Mulder said as he
    
    held out his hand to her. Still confused, Dana reached out and took his
    
    hand. She fell in his arms and wept. Mulder held her, looking at Nick with
    
    a thank you smile.
    
            "Let's go home." He said to her as they left the club.
    
            "Nick, you can not interfere. She came to me, only we can help her now.
    
    She asked for my help." LaCroix said to Nick with anger in his voice.
    
            "Dana does NOT know what we are, what she will become. Until she
    
    learns the truth I WILL NOT let you bring her across. When she learns the
    
    truth
    
    and she still wants your help, I will not stand in the way." Nick Knight
    
    said as he left the club, leaving LaCroix alone in the dark club.
    
    Chapter 3
    
            "Nick, what happened?" Natalie asked as the three walked into Nick's
    
    apartment.
    
            "Long story, Nat. Can you help Dana to the bed room, she needs some
    
    rest." Nick asked Nat.
    
            "Sure. Dana are you ok?" She asked as she helped her up the stairs to the
    
    loft bedroom.
    
            "OK, Detective Knight, what the HELL is going on? What just happened
    
    back there?" Mulder asked Nick as the two women disappeared up the stairs.
    
            "LaCroix is one of the two vampires that brought me across over 800
    
    years ago. He is like our father, our leader, we must not disobey him. But
    
    I have
    
    broken away from him and now he has no hold on me anymore." Nick explained.
    
            "What happens now? Did he..." Mulder could not say the words.
    
            "We got there before he took too much. I'm sure she will be ok, if she
    
    makes the right choice, that is." Nick paced around the room.
    
            "What do you mean by 'The right choice"?"
    
            "LaCroix will not give up on your partner. He will be back for her soon.
    
    But the problem is: She came to him for help, she is the only one that can
    
    save
    
    herself now. We can not interfere. Dana must see him again and either take his
    
    help or not. She must learn what she is dealing with. During the day, Nat and 
    
    you will help her understand what she has to do. You see LaCroix does NOT
    
    fight fair, if she  choose not to crossover, he might take her by force. Then 
    
    again, he might let her go. But we have to prepare for the worse." Nick
    
    explained as Nat came down the stairs.
    
            "Is Dana asleep, Nat?" Nick asked as Nat walked up to him.
    
            "Yes, Nick I need to talk to you." She whispered hoping the FBI guy did
    
    not hear her. 
    
            "What is it Nat?" Nick whispered.
    
            "LaCroix. He did ...." Nat tried to say the words.
    
            "How much did he take?"
    
            "Enough that I had to give her a transfusion but not enough to kill or
    
    bring her across."
    
            "But enough to make her his slave, right?"
    
            "Yes. Nick what are we going to do?"
    
            "When she wakes, tell her the truth. Everything! From me, LaCroix and the
    
    others. Do not leave anything out. Dana must know what she is dealing with,
    
    what
    
    she might have to live with, if she chooses."
    
            "What? What is it?" The FBI agent asked after a few moments.
    
            "Nothing Agent Mulder, just letting Nat know what to tell your partner
    
    when she wakes."
    
    ___________________________
    
    Dana Scully's Journal
    
    June 4th
    
    11:21am
    
    I'm awake, I think. The past day or two have been like a living nightmare
    
    that not
    
    even Anne Rice could dream up. Natalie told me an unbelievable story, about
    
    Nick Knight, LaCroix and other vampires she know of. Vampires, what have I
    
    done? She told me I had to make a choice, to become one or dying in 2 or 3
    
    months from the cancer. No matter what I choose, I am going to die. What do I
    
    do? I'm so scared, I can not hide it anymore. Mulder is alive! I still don't
    
    understand what happened with him, but I'm so relieved he is here to help
    
    me. I
    
    have to tell him what I've been wanting to say for three years now, that I
    
    love him.
    
    But how? Why? If I'm going to die, why put him through the pain? For the first
    
    time in awhile I picked up the bible and read and prayed. Praying for my
    
    soul, for
    
    my mother, for Mulder, and for help. This might be the last entry in this
    
    journal, I
    
    just hope it will help the people around me deal with what happens next. To my
    
    mother: I am sorry for what my job did to our family, my sister's death,
    
    and for
    
    mine. My mother in the last three years had lost my father, my sister and
    
    now me.
    
    Please Mom, be strong, for me. Mulder, my partner and best friend, I'm
    
    sorry for
    
    not believing, and for not telling you how I feel about you sooner. Please
    
    make
    
    them pay for what they did to us. 
    
    _______________________
    
            "She's gone, she's gone!!" Nick woke to hear Agent Mulder screaming.
    
    Nat and Nick ran up the stairs to the loft. 
    
            "What?? What happened??!!" Nick and Nat said simultaneously as they
    
    came into the room.
    
            "I woke up from a nightmare and she was gone. Oh god, Nick what if she
    
    went to see LaCroix? We have to stop her before she makes the BIGGEST
    
    mistake of her life." The FBI agent said as he paced around the room. "I
    
    have to
    
    go, NOW!" He said as he grabbed the keys to his rented car.
    
            "Wait!! We will go with you." Nat said as she stopped Mulder from
    
    leaving without her and Nick.
    
            "No, Nat, stay here in case she comes back." Nick said as he and Mulder
    
    disappeared into the night.
    
    ____________________
    
    June 5, 1997
    
    2:55am
    
    The Raven
    
            "What am I going to do?" Dana asked herself for the 100th time tonight,
    
    she truly did not know what road to take from here. Life has trust her to this
    
    crossroads, now she had to find what path to chose.  She knew there was really
    
    only one road she could take, she knew that now.
    
            'I think.' she said to herself as the cab pulled up to the Raven. 
    
    LaCroix was finishing up his nightly radio show as she walked into the club.
    
            "Life. Life is so fragile. Not one of us knows when the end is near. We live
    
    as if we will never die, until the day one finds out that he or she is
    
    dying. Then we
    
    try to fight the disease, weather it's aids or cancer, we put radiation
    
    into our
    
    bodies hoping it will kill the disease. But in the end we MUST accept the
    
    fact that
    
    we are NOT immortal that we will die. Some search for the answer to eternal
    
    life,
    
    some find it, some die searching. But if you were offered eternal life
    
    would you
    
    take it or would you suffer the pain and the pain of others as you slowly
    
    slip away.
    
    Think my children, what would you do? Until tomorrow night, the night crawler
    
    bids you good night."
    
    As LaCroix clicked off the mic in the radio booth he saw Dana walking into the
    
    Raven. She looked as if she was still not sure what to do. LaCroix decided
    
    to help
    
    her in her decision.
    
            "Well, good evening Dana. It's a pleasure to see you so soon. I'm sure
    
    tonight will be the start of a wonderful new life for us, together." He
    
    said as he
    
    came up behind her.
    
            "I have changed my mind, LaCroix." Dana said as she stiffened at his
    
    touch.  
    
            "What ever do you mean, Dana." He said as he gently pushed aside her red-gold
    
    hair to reveal the marks he left there the other evening. As he bent to
    
    kiss the
    
    marks she breathed sharply and said.
    
            "No! I've decided to continue my search for the answer, and this is NOT it." 
    
    As she moved away from LaCroix, he slowly moved closer to her.
    
            "My dear are you aware that within two to three months you will die, I
    
    alone can save you! You CAN NOT turn me down!" He said with much anger
    
    and bloodlust.
    
            "You can not change my mind! I don't want the kind of life you are
    
    offering. I'm sorry, I better go now." Dana said as she slowly backed up
    
    into the
    
    bar.
    
            "No, my dear, I can and will. Even if I have to take you, you will be mine!"
    
            "Please don't do this." She whispered as her right hand went for her
    
    weapon to find it's gone. As he slowly moved towards her, she hear her own
    
    heart
    
    beating with fear. As his eyes burned into her's, she felt her soul
    
    separating from
    
    her body. She could feel his hands firmly on her shoulders.
    
            "No please." She though she heard herself whispered as his breath touched
    
    her cheek.
    
            "I alone can save you, you will let me? I know you do not want to die, do
    
    you?" He said softly in her ear.
    
            "Please let me go. Please?" She whispered as she felt the warmth of his
    
    breath on her neck. Fear and passion filled every part of her being, yes
    
    she did
    
    want him, but not like this. "Yes, let him take you." Was all she could say to
    
    herself.
    
    __________
    
            "LaCroix stop!" LaCroix lifted his head from his would-be meal. He
    
    growled at the two men standing in the shadows of the main doors. 
    
            As they moved into the moonlight streaming through the windows, LaCroix
    
    saw the only thing that truly frightened him, the cross. Held up towards
    
    him by the
    
    pesky FBI guy, who also wore a necklace of garlic.
    
            "Let her go, NOW!" He said loudly as he moved closer holding the cross
    
    with both hands as if holding a shield.
    
            "LaCroix, you are not playing fair. She made her decision and you have to
    
    honor it." Nick said as he stood in-between LaCroix and Dana. 
    
            "Nick, my son, how do you know what decision she made? What if I told
    
    you she did want me?" 
    
            "You're lying!" The FBI agent said as he helped his partner up from where
    
    she collapsed. "Scully can you hear me? It's Mulder, I'm here."
    
            "No, please don't." Dana murmured as she slowly came out of her dream
    
    state.  
    
            "See, she does not want you." Nick said as he helped the two FBI agents.
    
            "She will be mine! Nick, make no mistake, I WILL bring her across."
    
    LaCroix said as the three left.
    
    Chapter 4
    
    June 5, 1997   
    
    4:21am
    
            Silence filled Nick's caddie as he drove the two FBI agents back to their
    
    hotel. 
    
    In the back seat Dana looked out at the darkness before the sunrise, still
    
    shocked at
    
    what almost happened tonight. She was actually thinking of taking LaCroix
    
    up on his
    
    deal.
    
            'I must have been crazy!' She thought to herself. 'But the way he looked at
    
    me, as if he could see into my soul.' She thought again. All she could see
    
    in her mind
    
    was his eyes, yellow with passion and blood lust. Somehow she found the
    
    experience
    
    exciting, passionate and frightening all at the same time. She found
    
    herself actually 
    
    wishing that Knight and Mulder did not break it up.
    
            'No, stop thinking like that.' She told herself as she laid her head on
    
    the glass
    
    and closed her eyes.
    
            "I would advise you to take Dana back to DC today. LaCroix will not give
    
    up that easy, next time we may not be so lucky." Nick said softly to the
    
    FBI agent
    
    next to him.
    
            "I know." Was all Mulder could say. Looking over his left shoulder he saw
    
    his partner asleep against the window.
    
            As the caddie pulled up in front of Dana's room at the 'Days Inn at
    
    Toronto', 
    
    Nick helped Dana out of the car and to the door. Mulder took her keys and
    
    opened 
    
    the door as Nick and Dana walked into the darkened room. Dana broke Nick's
    
    embrace and walked into the bathroom as a small drop of blood ran down her
    
    upper lip.
    
            "I'm worried about her." Her partner said as the bathroom door closed 
    
    leaving the two men alone in the lightly lit room.
    
            "It's normal. Most prey, um victims go through a period of depression. I 
    
    will do all I can to keep LaCroix away from her. But I must warn you, he
    
    will not
    
    give up easy, we will have a battle on our hands, and Dana may not been much 
    
    help to us due to the fact she is now under his control. I've seen this
    
    before, with
    
    my sister. I had to beg him to let her be and in the end I had to make him
    
    a deal.
    
    To forfeit love, you see if I ever fall in love he will take her from me."
    
    Nick said 
    
    as he leaded his head against the window.
    
            "You mean Nat?"
    
            "Yes, take my advise, if you love her, which is obviously the case, let her
    
    know. Don't let anything or anyone stop you. It's so hard to see Nat and know
    
    I can never tell her how I feel, for her life and soul. I can not let
    
    LaCroix take 
    
    her, so Mulder I know what you are feeling right about now. Just go back to 
    
    DC and try to forget what happened here."
    
            "We will leave tonight, she's tried and needs some rest. Nick, do you 
    
    think he will be back today?"
    
            "No, sunrise is in a hour, she will be safe during the daylight hours. But
    
    you MUST be on the plane by sunset, or you will chance him finding her 
    
    again.
    
            "Knight, thanks for all your help and I WILL take your advise."
    
    __________
    
    June 5, 1997
    
    7:21am
    
    Days Inn at Toronto
    
            Mulder watched Dana asleep on the queen size bed, she looked so peaceful. 
    
    His eyes grew heavy as he watched her sleep, knowing he had to protect her
    
    at all 
    
    cost, even if it met giving his life for her's. He wished he could crawl up
    
    and fall asleep
    
    next to her, he gave in to the temptation. As he crawled into the bed next
    
    to her, he
    
    slipped an arm around her waist, and for the first time in years, he fell
    
    asleep. No
    
    nightmares, no fear, just restful and peaceful sleep.
    
            The sound of Dana sighing in her sleep woke Mulder. To his shock and
    
    disbelief he overslept, looking at his watch he saw it was 9:00pm, night
    
    had falling.
    
    With panic he jumped out of the bed, feverishly looking for Knight's phone 
    
    number. Dana woke to see Mulder tearing through the room looking for
    
    something,
    
    talking to himself.
    
            "How could I have been so stupid! I never sleep that soundly, we missed 
    
    out flight back to DC and now it's dark. Damn, where did I put that card?!"
    
            "Mulder, what's going on?" Dana asked as she slipped out of the bed.
    
    Mulder came over to her and gently pushed her back into the bed.
    
            "You stay in bed, you need the rest."
    
            "I'm fine."
    
            "NO you are NOT! Stay in bed!"
    
            "What is going on with you?"
    
            "Scully, please do what I say for now. We need to get out of  Toronto
    
    ASAP! I have to find Knight's card and let him know what has happened."
    
            "Ok, what happened?"
    
            "I overslept and we missed our flight back to DC, and now there is a storm 
    
    coming. I bet there are no flights leaving the airport tonight. Nick did
    
    warn me to get
    
    you out of  Toronto before sunset. LaCroix will be looking for you, and
    
    this time 
    
    we may not have much of a chance." He said as the lights in the room flickered
    
    as a crash of thunder filled the air.
    
            "Just call the station." Dana said as she picked out a change of clothes 
    
    out of her overnight bag. "I'm going take a shower, I'll be out in a few."
    
    She said
    
    as she closed the door to the bathroom.
    
            "Yes, Det. Nick Knight please, yes I'll wait." Mulder said into the receiver.
    
            "Knight?" Nick's voice came over the ear piece.
    
            "Knight, it's Mulder, we need your help."
    
            "What happened? I thought you were back in DC?"
    
            "Well I overslept and now with the storm there are no more flights leaving 
    
    tonight."
    
            "Ok, I'll be right over, I'll take Dana to my apt so I can keep an eye on
    
    her. 
    
    I'll get Nat to help, stay there do not leave the hotel!" Nick said as he
    
    hung up the 
    
    phone.
    
    ______    
    
            'Now, it's got to be now. I have to tell her before I lose her to him.'
    
    Mulder
    
    thought to himself as Dana walked out of the bathroom. 
    
            "Dana, I need to talk to you." He said as she towel dried her hair. She 
    
    stopped in her tracks when she heard him call her by her first name, that
    
    meant this is 
    
    serious. He took her hand and lead her to sit on the side of the bed.
    
            "Um, ah, for the last five years we have been working together, I considered 
    
    you a very close friend. But in the last three years, since your
    
    disappearance that has 
    
    change. Um, Dana I ... Damn I knew I couldn't do this."
    
            "What, you don't consider us as friends anymore?" She said as fear and pain
    
    filled her soul.
    
            "Yes, I mean things are different now. With your illness, Ed Van
    
    whatsisname, 
    
    and now Lacroix, my feelings towards you had changed, but it's not what you
    
    think.
    
    What I guess I'm trying to say is if it comes down to choosing what LaCroix
    
    can
    
    give you vs what I can, I hope you would consider choosing me. You see, I love
    
    you, and I do not want to lose you to HIM. Please give me a chance, yes I may 
    
    not be able to give your life back, but whatever time is left I WILL do my
    
    damnedest
    
    to make you happy." He reached into his bag to pull out a small box. "I got
    
    this 
    
    the day after you told me about you illness. I wasn't sure how/when to do
    
    this, 
    
    or what to say. But I want this partnership to move to the next step. So,
    
    um would
    
    you consider marring me? There now that was not so bad" 
    
    The Cure
    
    By: Char Priolo 
    
    Chapter 5
    
    June 5, 1997
    
    10:45pm
    
            "Nat, thanks for coming with me. I'm sure Dana needs another woman 
    
    to talk to. Maybe you could help her understand what is at steak here." Nick
    
    Knight said as he looked over to the passenger sitting next to him in his
    
    caddie.
    
            "I'll do what I can, Nick. Why is LaCroix so obsessed with Dana anyway,
    
    why doesn't he just let her go. She made her choice and he will not let her
    
    be, 
    
    why?"
    
            "Well, you see, she asked to be brought across then changed her mind. 
    
    LaCroix does not handle rejection too well. He also knows that she is dying
    
    and
    
    doesn't want to lose her to death. I think he is in love with her."
    
            As they pulled up to the hotel they saw the two agents walking out of 
    
    the room. Nick pulled the car up to then as they opened the car door.
    
            "Let's get out of here, before HE comes looking for us." Mulder said to 
    
    Nick as they got into the car.
    
            "On my way." Nick said as he watched them from the rear view mirror. 
    
    Dana looked a bit dazed and confused, but strangely happy.
    
            "Is everything ok, Dana?" Nat said what Nick was thinking.
    
            "Yes, I'm just a bit shocked that's all." She said as a smile crossed her
    
    face. Looking down at the piece of jewelry on her hand.
    
            "OK." Nat said knowing that Dana did not want to talk about it right
    
    now.
    
            _____
    
            "Agent Mulder, I want you to check every window and door, make sure
    
    they are locked. Then place these garlic flowers around them, upstairs
    
    only, not 
    
    down here." Nick said as they all walked off the elevator that lead into
    
    his apt. 
    
    Mulder grabbed the flowers Nick pointed to. As he began checking the windows 
    
    he said to Nick.
    
            "I guess you can't stand these can you?" He trust the flowers towards 
    
    Nick.
    
            "Stop!" Nick yelled as he backed away hiding his head in his hands.
    
            "Sorry, just checking,  just wanted to make sure this works." He said as
    
    he walked up the stairs where Dana and Nat disappeared a few minutes ago.
    
            "Agent Mulder, just remember if anything happens up there, I can not 
    
    help due to the garlic. You will be on your own, unless you get rid of the
    
    flowers."
    
            "I understand." He said as he moved to let Nat passed him.
    
            "Nick, why the garlic?" Nat asked as she watched the FBI agent disappeared 
    
    into the loft bedroom.
    
            "Well, it will keep LaCroix away for now. We just have to get the through
    
    the night. Nat can you do me a big favor? Tomorrow make sure they BOTH get 
    
    on the plain back to DC, ok?" Nick said as the lights flickered out as the
    
    storm
    
    grew in intestine.
    
            "Yep, will do." She said as she little the candles on the coffee table. "By 
    
    the way, did you anything strange about them tonight?" Nat asked as she pored
    
    some wine she found in his cabinets.
    
            "Yes I did, Dana seems a bit calmer and happier then last night." Nick 
    
    whispered as he sat next to her on the couch.
    
    _________
    
            "These things STINK!!" Dana said as her partner finished placing the 
    
    garlic around the windows and door.
    
            "I know, but if it keeps you safe then it's worth it."
    
            "I think they know."
    
            "Know what?" Mulder said as a lopped sided grin crossed his face.
    
            "You know!"
    
            "Oh, that."
    
            "Yes"
    
            "So?!"
    
            "SO??!!"
    
            "Well I do wish they could find what we just found."
    
            "What do you mean?" Dana asked as she walked over to the French
    
    doors that lead to a terrace.
    
            "Nick and Nat. They are so close and yet they can never be together." 
    
    Her partner said as he came up behind her.
    
            "Why?" She asked as he slipped his arms around her waist.
    
            "You don't know, do you?"
    
            "What?"
    
            "Nick and Nat, they are in love and can not be together due to a deal Nick
    
    made with LaCroix hundreds of years ago.
    
            "LaCroix again?! He almost came between us." Dana said as she leaded 
    
    into his embrace.
    
            "Yes, him again! You know we have to make some plans real soon. Why 
    
    don't we make a pit stop in Vegas?"
    
            "Vegas? Why?"
    
            "Elvis of course!" He said trying his best Elvis imitation.
    
            "LIKE HELL!!! Elvis WILL NOT be in MY wedding!!! Or I'm going 
    
    back to DC ALONE!"
    
            "Ok, Ok, no Elvis."
    
            "Deal?"
    
            "Deal, Vegas it is."
    
    ______
    
    June 6th 1997
    
    3:13am
    
    Nick Knight's apartment
    
            A nightmare woke Dana from what she thought was a peaceful sleep. 
    
    She was walking in a grave yard wearing a long white nightgown. It was ripped 
    
    and splattered with blood and mud. The night was warm and foggy. She heard 
    
    someone calling her name softly, almost whispering. She turned to see LaCroix 
    
    standing behind a grave stone, beckoning for her to come to him. She could not
    
    resist, a invisible force pulled her to him. He was breathing heavy as his
    
    eyes 
    
    glowed yellow. She knew the bloodlust was building in him.
    
            "No." She thought out loud.
    
            As he reached out to her, she tired to back away. His hand grabbed 
    
    onto her wrist. She tired to break free but his hold was too strong.
    
            "My dear do not fight me. It will be less painful for you if you do not 
    
    fight me. You have tasted blood and you want more, don't you?"
    
            "No, please, I don't want to die, please." She heard herself said. Without
    
    warning he pulled her closer to him, she screamed for her partner.
    
            Dana sprang up out of the nightmare, or was it just a dream? She looked
    
    down at herself, no blood, no mud and no white nightgown. She slid out of the 
    
    bed, trying not wake Mulder, who was fast asleep.
    
            She opened the French doors to get a breath of fresh air. The garlic was 
    
    starting to really get on her nerves. As she sucked in the cool night air,
    
    she saw a
    
    figure of a man across the street, looking right at her. She closed the
    
    doors quickly
    
    and ran back to the bed. She dove under the covers trying to stop herself
    
    from shivering.
    
            "Dana, Dana I know you can hear me. Come back to the window, come
    
    to me my dear." A voice whispered within her head.
    
            "No leave me alone." She said out loud as she covered her ears.
    
            "Um what?" Her partner mumbled as he rolled over, still asleep.
    
            "Oh god, Mulder get up! He's coming!" She tired to wake her partner,
    
    but he just rolled over still very much asleep. Dana walked back and forth
    
    checking 
    
    the garlic and making sure her cross is still where she left it, around her
    
    neck. The 
    
    other day Nat give it back to her, Nat told her that Nick found it in the
    
    club. After
    
    making sure everything was still in place, she sat in the chair across the
    
    room. 
    
    Wrapping her arms around her legs, she sat in the chair and waited knowing
    
    this
    
    night maybe the end. 
    
    _______
    
    June 6, 1997
    
    3:59am
    
            As her eyes grew heavy she heard him again.
    
            "Come back to the doors, Dana." The voice whispered within her head. 
    
    She covered her ears and cried.
    
            "Please leave me alone. If you love me then let me go." She said softly.
    
            "Remove the flowers Dana, now."
    
            "No."
    
            "Do it!" LaCroix's voice rang inside her head again.
    
            Dana felt herself starting to slip into sleeplike daze. The dream came to her
    
    again, but different. This time she was in Nick's bedroom with Mulder fast
    
    asleep 
    
    in the bed as she sat in the chair. The invisible force pulled her to the
    
    French doors
    
    making her throw the flowers away from the doors. A gust of wind blew the
    
    doors
    
    open while a smoky mist rolled into the room. As the miss cleared, LaCroix
    
    stood 
    
    in front of her. 
    
            "This is a dream." She told herself trying so hard to make herself believe it
    
    was nothing but a dream. But what if it's not? She tired to back away from
    
    him, 
    
    but the force that brought her to the window will not let her move.
    
            "Oh god, what do I do now, I can't move." She through to herself. "Scream,
    
    yell call for Mulder NOW." As she tired to call out for Mulder nothing
    
    happened,
    
    she could not speak.
    
            "Now my dear we mustn't wake your friend, now can we? This time Dana,
    
    you will NOT escape as easy as before. Nick and Nat are downstairs lost in 
    
    each other's arms, while your partner is fast asleep. He will not awaken, I
    
    made sure 
    
    of that with a little well placed dream and a dash of this." LaCroix said
    
    as he held 
    
    up a small vile of white power, sleeping powder. "Your friends can not help
    
    you 
    
    this time. Give yourself to me and let's end all this ... this game of cat
    
    and mouse." 
    
    LaCroix's said as he moved closer to Dana.
    
            "No! I told you that before. Get over it!" She yelled over the thunder that 
    
    filled the air.
    
            "No my dear, you do NOT understand! You are mine now and I will have
    
    you. TONIGHT!" He said as he took hold of her wrist. "Look at me! Looking 
    
    into my eyes and see what lies ahead for you."
    
            'No, don't look, he will have you for sure.' She thought to herself as she 
    
    looked at the floor. LaCroix's placed his palm under her chin to lift her
    
    head to look
    
    into her eyes. What he saw in those eyes moved him. Fear, pain, hopelessness
    
    and love? Love for HIM or for the one still fast asleep? As a tear ran down
    
    her 
    
    cheek, he wiped it way with his free hand.
    
            "Now my dear, there is nothing to fear. Just close your eyes and enjoy." 
    
    He said as he brushed back her hair to reveal the marks. "It will be over
    
    quickly,
    
    I promise." He kissed her cheek as his hand gently caressing the marks, his
    
    lips
    
    moved slowly down to her neck, she breathed in sharply as his lips meet up 
    
    with the marks he left on her.
    
            "No, please." She whispered as her body shivered. Still dazed she could 
    
    feel him holding her tightly against him. "Not like this, please." She
    
    whispered.
    
            "My dear there is no other way, not for me that is. Just relax don't fight 
    
    me." He said still nuzzling her neck.
    
            "Oh god now what? Just give it, there is no use trying to fight." She thought
    
    to herself as she fingered her cross, her CROSS!! She slowly took it off as
    
    his 
    
    lips parted to reveal his long teeth, she pressed the cross against his
    
    neck. As the
    
    cross burned into his skin, LaCroix's screamed in pain.
    
            "Now why do you go and do that for." He said with much anger. She
    
    turned to run, but still could not move.
    
            "NO!" She screamed as LaCroix stopped playing games, he grabbed her 
    
    around the waist from behind and pulled her to him. Without hesitating,
    
    Lacroix
    
    bend down as his vampiric teeth grew as they broke skin.
    
            "NO oh GOD NO. Stop." She screams as she feel her life being drained 
    
    out of her body. He stopped feeding a few minutes later as he held her in his 
    
    arms he said.
    
            "There that wasn't so bad was it? Now you have to drink from me to
    
    complete the transformation." He bit into his own wrist letting the blood
    
    flow 
    
    into a glass. "Drink, my dear." He placed the glass in her hand.
    
            Dana, still dazed took the glass looking up at LaCroix she felt a tear run 
    
    down her face, knowing this was it, no turning back.
    
            "Please forgive me." She said to the sleeping form of her partner and lover. 
    
    As she raised the glass to her lips, Mulder woke throwing himself toward Dana 
    
    and the glass. As the red liquid dripped onto her lips, he knocked the
    
    glass from
    
    her hands.
    
            "No, I will not let you take her." He said to LaCroix as Dana tired to pick 
    
    herself up but fainted instead. "The sun is rising, LaCroix. Leave here and
    
    never 
    
    come back again or I WILL kill you!"
    
            "I will be back, you can count of that! Good day Mr. Mulder." Lacroix
    
     said as he disappeared.
    
            Mulder, trying to get his bearings, saw his partner lying on the floor. He
    
    picked her up and laid her on the bed. Check first for a pulse, then
    
    covering her 
    
    up. He just placed his head by her side and cried himself asleep.
    
    ______
    
    June 6, 1997
    
    12:00pm
    
            "Agent Mulder wake up!" Nat's voice came into his dream.
    
            "Um what?" He asked sleepily.
    
            "It's noon and your flight is at 2:00pm, you both have to get ready."
    
            "Dana, she's not well. Nat can you help her? A transfusion or something, 
    
    I'll give her my last drop of blood if that's what she needs."
    
            "Ok, Ok. I do want to take a few samples for more testing anyway." 
    
    Nat said as she pulled out her medical equipment.
    
    Chapter 6
    
    June 8, 1997
    
    5:00pm
    
    Over Dulles airport
    
            "Can I have your attention? Flight 121 from Las Vegas to Washington 
    
    DC's Dulles airport is making it finial approach. Please place your trays
    
    to the 
    
    up position and buckle your seat belts. And thank you for flying Vegas
    
    airlines." 
    
    The flight attendant's voice spilled from the over head speaker.
    
            "Well are you ready?" Mulder said to Dana as he gather up their bags.
    
            "What do we tell the AD?"
    
            "Just you went to Canada to look into a new treatment. That's all."
    
            "What about Vegas and us?"
    
            "Nothing, say nothing. They think I'm dead and I want to keep in that way.
    
    In fact I will not be at my apt or yours. I will contact you in a day or so."
    
            "Now that's no way to spend our honeymoon, apart."
    
            "I know, but it necessary. I promise, soon we can forget all that has 
    
    happened and move on with our lives, together."
    
            "Where will we go?" Dana said as she looked out of the window.
    
            "Well I was thinking maybe we could open our on private investigation in 
    
    Mexico or Canada?"
    
            "Mexico? Like Cancun? The last time we were their I loved it, but we 
    
    were on a job then. So what do we call this new business of ours?
    
    Ghostbusters?"
    
    She laughed as she remembered the last time they were in Cancun, before they
    
    went on their trek into the South America jungle to find some missing
    
    archaeologist.
    
    To spend her remanding days in Cancun, he must have planned this.
    
            "I know, I saw how much you wanted to stay there, so I though you might
    
    like to live there. I already bought a villa on the beach, our own private
    
    beach." 
    
    He whispered the last part as he kissed her neck.
    
            "Um that sounds great!"
    
            "I was thinking for calling the new business "Mulder and Scully
    
    Investigations"" 
    
    He said
    
            "You mean 'Scully and Mulder Investigations;"
    
            "No."
    
            "Yes."
    
            "Ok, what about 'The X-Files"?"
    
            "Well I guess that will do."
    
    ______
    
    June 23,1997
    
    8:30pm
    
            A knock on her door woke Dana from another nightmare, she was glad
    
    someone interrupted this one.
    
            "Coming." She said as she threw on a robe and went to the door. She
    
    knew it was Mulder, after all this was their one week anniversary. She opened 
    
    the door and there he stood, LaCroix! She screamed and slammed the door.
    
            "NO!" Dana screamed as she woke from the nightmare to hear a knock
    
    on her door.
    
            "Who is it?" She asked with a shaky voice.
    
            "It's me, you hubby, are you ok? Let me in." Mulder's voice came from 
    
    behind the closed door.
    
            "I'm coming." She got up from the couch and walked over to the door,
    
    she was relieved to find Mulder there and not LaCroix. She threw herself
    
    into his
    
    arms and cried.
    
            "What happened?"
    
            "I had another dream about him. I know he will find me, what are we going
    
    to do?" She cried in his arms.
    
            "LaCroix will not find you, I promise. Anyway we leave for Cancun in two
    
    days. Did you tell Skinner about you're leaving?"
    
            "Yes, I told him I was taking a permanent sick leave. He said I was one of 
    
    the best agents he ever worked with. And he said he was sorry for what has 
    
    happened, meaning you and this illness. He actually had tears in his eyes,
    
    he cares 
    
    about what happens. I believe we can trust him."
    
            "No, trust no one at all. Well are you almost ready to leave? You only have
    
    two more days before we leave DC forever."
    
            "I still haven't told my mom yet, Mulder can we please take her with us?" 
    
    Dana said as she made they coffee.
    
            "No, I will not have my mother in law on our honeymoon. The more people
    
    that don't know I'm alive or that we are now married the better."
    
            "Ok, but I want my mom there when ..." She began to say but stopped.
    
            "I promise you, when the time comes I will make sure you are not alone, 
    
    yes she will be there for you."
    
            "Thanks." Dana said as a knock on the door frightened her. "Who is it?" 
    
    She asked as Mulder slipped into the bedroom, cracking the door to watch.
    
            "Dana, it Natalie." Nat's voice came from the other side of the door. Mulder
    
    came out of the bedroom and gave Dana an ok look.
    
            "Ok be right there." Dana said as she walked over to the door. As she 
    
    opened the door she saw Nat and Nick there and they both seemed happy.
    
     "Hi, come in."
    
            "Thanks, we came to show you these." Nat said as she handed Dana a 
    
    folder.
    
            "What's this?" She asked as she took the folder from Nat.
    
            "The last test I did. I think you might want to see them. I couldn't tell
    
    you 
    
    over the phone, I had to come and show you personally." Nat said as Dana read
    
    the report. Dana face went completed white.
    
            "How? Are you sure these are right?" She asked Nat unable to believe 
    
    what she was reading.
    
            "Yes I redid the tests three time, it's GONE! COMPLETELY GONE!!"
    
    Nat said as Nick placed an hand on her shoulder.
    
            "How? I can't believe this, how? Oh my god, it's gone." Dana said as 
    
    tears started, Mulder came up behind her for support.
    
            "I asked the same question so I dug a bit, here read this." Nat said as she
    
    handed Dana another report.
    
            "You see, the blood you did drink from LaCroix, thou it was not much, 
    
    did do something to you. It cured you! It was not enough to bring you across. 
    
    The vampire cells in LaCroix's blood killed all the cancer cells in your
    
    body. 
    
    I can't explain why, but all I know is LaCroix DID cure you."
    
            "I can't believe this, this means ..." Dana said as tears would not wait to
    
    be shed.
    
            "You will not die!" Nat said as she too started to cry.
    
            "Oh my god, it's true. I will not lose you. Oh god thank you, thank you." 
    
    Mulder said softly as he held her as she cried tears of joy.
    
            "Well I'm glad things did work them self out well." Nick said as he held 
    
    Nat. "Well Nat I believe our plane to Vegas will be leaving soon, maybe we 
    
    should be going." He said as he rocked Nat in his arms.
    
            "Vegas? Are you two going to get married there?" Dana said as she 
    
    wiped tears from her face.
    
            "Yes, he asked me on the way here." Nat said as she too wiped tears 
    
    from her eyes.
    
            "Nat, Nick, thank you so much for what you did, we don't know how 
    
    to thank you. Please let's keep in touch, I want the two of you in our
    
    lives." 
    
    Mulder said as he shook Nick's hand and hugged Nat.
    
            "Of course we will keep in touch, in fact we would like the two of you 
    
    to stand up for us. Are you busy? We would love for the two of you to come 
    
    with us to Vegas." 
    
            "Sure, we don't leave for Mexico for a few days, I'm sure we can, 
    
    Dana?"
    
            "Oh, um sure I would love to." She said as she held on to her hubby.
    
            'Thank you Dana!" Nat said as the four of them left for the airport."
    
    _____________
    
    July 4, 1997
    
    Cancun, Mexico
    
    11:21pm
    
            Dana Scully-Mulder woke to her radio blasting loudly in her ear, some
    
    how the alarm was not turned off. Before she pushed the button to turn it
    
    off she
    
    hear a familiar voice.
    
            "If you love something, let it go. If it don't return, hunt it down and
    
    kill it."
    
    It was LaCroix! The radio station was carrying LaCroix's 'Night Crawer' radio 
    
    show. She knew what he meant by that line and it scared her to death. Is he
    
    come to get her? Does he know where they are? 
    
            'Oh god no, please don't let him find me.' She thought to herself as she 
    
    slipped into sleep.
    
    THE END????    


End file.
